


Izzy的新邻居，或者说，Duff McKagan是如何让他的嬉皮奶奶朋友拥有性生活的【授权翻译】

by Realdian



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Duff is a Good Friend, First Dates, Izzy’s Black Lace Shirt, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: Izzy对于自己成为了朋友中那个从来不出去浪的“奶奶”完全没有意见，他不怎么去派对，不太清楚流行文化和当下的潮流，而且经常被Slash那些战绩震惊。当然，这不太好，但是当你血液中的红血球少到让你看起来像一具灰暗的尸体，让你时时刻刻都精疲力竭时，半夜跑出去参加派对就没那么有趣了。之前这对他来说没什么大不了的，直到他那超级性感的新邻居开始和他调情，Izzy才发现自己对约会所知甚少。
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Izzy有了一个很有吸引力的新邻居然后Duff要帮他一举拿下

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Izzy's New Neighbor; or, How Duff McKagan Helped His Friend With Geriatric Hippie Vibes Get Laid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945822) by [GothBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothBunny/pseuds/GothBunny). 



“如果你再点一次沙拉我就他妈的要把你杀了。”Slash邀请他，Duff和Steven去泡吧，声称他们都需要一些高质量的bro time。Izzy同意来吃晚饭，但是他精心编造了借口让自己提早离开，他实在不太喜欢泡吧。部分原因是他本身不是那种经常在派对嗨到半夜两点的人，但主要还是因为大部分的体育运动——包括跳舞和在酒吧随便逛逛——都会让他感觉精疲力竭。24岁就贫血的好处：你会是那个无趣的朋友。  
Izzy最后还是点了一份甘蓝沙拉，引来了朋友们的嘲笑。Steven和Slash点了一份巨大的奶酪披萨和更多的鸡翅，就是他们在Dough Pizzeria常点的那些。而Duff欣喜若狂，当发现他面前的意面里加了——“伏特加啊！Izzy！他们他妈的往里加了伏特加！这是我这辈子最伟大的一天！”然后Izzy还要假装没看见Duff慢慢地靠到后面去，方便在女服务生走开时看她的臀部，同时，Steven正把一整盒帕尔马干酪倒在他的那半块披萨上。他不想让他们觉得他是个扫兴的人，他的社交生活已经够糟糕的了。Izzy试着专心吃他的沙拉。  
这是一碗中份的沙拉，但不及Duff的意面多，更比不上Slash和Steven点的那山一样多的食物。很显然Steven觉得他吃太少了，因为这个金毛正试着递给他一块披萨，Izzy礼貌地拒绝了。  
“Stevie，别为他操心了。上次我带他去了一个冰沙店，这混蛋点了杯有甜菜的冰沙。”Duff伸出手臂把Izzy紧紧搂住，“我真的很爱你哥们但是有时候我觉得你比起我们看到的这个帅哥更像是个六十岁的嬉皮老太婆。”  
“真不好意思因为我的身体一直加班加点工作想把我杀了，所以我必须试着活得健康点，”Izzy反驳他，并在Duff的怀里扭动着想要伸出一只胳膊来继续吃饭。他知道Duff是一片好心，但是他有时候情感过于丰沛了。Izzy一直觉得自己不是真长得好看，他的身体就像一坨没煮熟的意大利面，在阳光下太苍白，在阴天却是病怏怏的黄色。  
晚饭后Duff说可以把他载回家，但Izzy不想麻烦朋友们，就拒绝了。这里离他的公寓不到一公里，他可以走回去。他也这么做了，所以当他走进公寓门厅时就有点累了，这栋破楼总是渴望讨好别人，一进门就给了他一个大惊喜。电梯门上贴着两张印着“抱歉，维修中”的纸。操。  
Izzy开始向他位于四楼的公寓进军，为了不从楼梯上摔下来，他紧紧抓着扶手。极度的疲劳席卷了他，他觉得自己的腿像是果冻做的而且膝盖也快不行了。Izzy几乎是拖着自己的身体爬了两层楼，第三段更困难了，但他咬紧牙关硬撑着，作为一个成年人，他当然能爬上这几层楼梯。至少他是这么告诉自己的，直到他的腿放弃移动，Izzy慢慢靠着墙滑坐到地上，蜷成一团，喘着粗气。  
他坐在平台上休息了几分钟，试着恢复体力来回到自己的房间，这样他就可以洗个热水澡然后去睡觉。当他听到楼梯上传来脚步声时，连看都懒得看一眼——大多数邻居和他的关系都很好，他肯定他们不会对他倒在地上，陷入由于药物引起的半昏迷状态这件事刨根问底。但他没有想到的是走来了一个从没见过的漂亮男人，有着闪着微光的夕阳色头发，扛着一个看起来很重的箱子，差点在他身上绊倒了。  
“我操！？天哪你还好吗？”箱子被放到一边，那人弯下腰，伸手扶Izzy。  
对于一个贫血到爬不上几层楼梯的人来说，能脸红成那样真的很不错。“噢，呃，嗯我没事。”Izzy试着深呼吸，用他剩下的全部力气——也没多少，抓住那个人的手——祈祷着自己的手最好不要像他以为的那样都是汗——站了起来。“呃，不好意思，把你绊去了。”

Axl这一天烂透了，首先，过去的四天他都花在开着那辆没空调的破车带着那只懒猫Dexter一路从他妈的拉法叶开到LA上。一到这个公寓他就收到了一堆文件，全都是关于他必须要按时付房租而且不能用疯狂的溜冰派对把这儿毁了。之后，他又得把所有东西手动搬上四楼因为电梯他妈的坏了。不是说他有多少东西，大多数都是衣服和唱片，还有一些厨房用品，别人送的和他走之前从他老妈的房子里偷出来的。Dexter，为了表示对Axl载它穿越三分之二个大陆的感谢，决定在新公寓中间拉屎。把这些打扫干净真的非常有趣呢。而且打开行李箱的时候，他发现一个化妆盒破了，粉洒得到处都是，让他那实际上不存在的可卡因成瘾问题看起来更严重了。  
现在大概是晚上八九点，他正在搬最后一个箱子，却在三楼平台上差点被这个二十出头的男的绊倒。他首先想到了那些对这栋公寓楼的恶评，难道他们真的让这些无家可归的嗑药嬉皮在楼里闲逛？不过这个人看起来不完全像无家可归，更像是生病了。Axl骂了一串可能不适宜的脏话，把他端着的那个装满书和唱片的箱子放到一边，问他还好吗。  
Axl扶着他站起来，忙着看对方的脸让Axl根本没注意到他含糊不清的道歉。那家伙很性感，五官精致，黑眼睛。注意到他的脸红，Axl把尴尬的搀扶变成了握手。嗯对，他就是这么机灵。但要是Axl放手，这个人看起来绝对会第二次倒下，这有点令人担心。  
“你还好吧？”  
他脸红得更厉害了，把手抽了回去，稍稍摇晃了一下，但总算站稳了脚。“呃，没事，我就是……呃，睡太少了。”  
是啊你看起来五年没睡觉了。Axl这么想着，但是他没说出来，他回答说：“嗯，我懂的，我刚开了四天的车从印第安纳州到这来，电梯坏了可真是个大惊喜呢。”Axl弯腰去搬他之前放在一边的箱子，那人笑了，Axl很想告诉他，他的笑声是这世界上最美妙的声音，但他没说。  
他们开始爬楼梯，Axl在纸和黑胶的重压下有点吃力，但他决定假装没发现对方是如何像抓着某种生命线一样紧紧抓着扶手的，他要开始一个新话题。“现在我们认识了整整两分钟了，我叫Axl，你呢？”  
“Izzy，我住在电梯上来左边第一间。”Izzy咬了咬他一边的脸颊，Axl觉得这是有史以来最可爱的事情。要藏住他那些变态的想法已经越来越难了，希望Dexter不会介意他向自己的猫猫倾诉所有的肮脏性幻想。  
“419？我想我住你对面那间。”  
Izzy瘪了瘪嘴，Axl猜他是不是也和自己一样想歪了。  
“对，四百一十九号公寓。”  
他们安静地爬完了剩下的楼梯，Axl保持沉默是因为他必须忍住开黄腔的冲动，他不知道为什么Izzy也不说话，但沉默也不错，所以他闭嘴了。Izzy看起来仍像是随时要倒下的样子，但他也没有讲话，他们各自到了房间门口，Axl摸索着他的钥匙。“嘿，如果你需要什么东西，或者想出去逛逛啥的，都可以来找我。”  
“啊，当然。”Izzy摆弄着自己的钥匙，“认识你很高兴。”  
Axl忙于阻止Dexter逃到走廊里所以忘了给自己说出来的话把关，“我也很高兴认识你亲爱的。”说完这句话他赶紧冲进房间关上门，在心里把自己胖揍了一顿。你可真会把对面那个可爱的家伙吓跑啊，给你打两颗星。

Izzy不知道该如何去看待他的新邻居。当然，他知道自己想要什么，他想要Axl说的那些话和他们之间小小的身体接触都是有意的而且对他真的感兴趣。不过，在这个希望成真的路上有个小小的问题。为什么会有人，尤其是像Axl这样好看的人，会想要他呢？他很清楚自己长什么样子，他有镜子。而且，与其相信自己的希望成真，Izzy更觉得Axl只是在随便调情，或者对谁都这样。他试着一笑置之，不要去想对方的微笑和眼睛是如何让他心里乱七八糟，紧张得好像肚子里装了本地动物园的整个蝴蝶展览馆。  
他的朋友们完全帮不上忙。Slash让他打直球，Steven表示同意并想让Izzy尝尝他的草莓冰淇淋，他刚刚很认真仔细地把它舔成了女性阴户的样子。Izzy说不要，然后在Slash拿过去大吃特吃的时候掩饰着自己的不安，他真的不想被贴上“嬉皮奶奶”的标签。  
“或许他就喜欢你这样梳傻逼发型的老头呢。”Duff说，“直接约他出来，不要畏畏缩缩的。”Izzy没有畏畏缩缩，他只是很清楚什么是有可能发生的而什么只是他自己的一厢情愿。而且脏辫哪里傻逼了？  
在他和Axl在洗衣房相遇之前，Izzy已经成功躲了他六个星期。他真希望他们能在别的时候碰到，他现在穿着的运动裤和薄T恤完全掩盖不了他看起来就像一具骨架上覆盖着近乎透明的皮肤这个事实。也许他应该去鬼屋找份工作，他看起来和那些死尸一模一样。Axl看起来一如既往的好看，但Izzy现在不敢想这个，他不想今天又脸红得一塌糊涂。  
“你周六晚上想去泡吧吗?”他手里拿着的篮子差点掉在地上。也许Axl确实喜欢另类发型的老头。  
“和你一起？“很明显他的身体决定用所有血液来把他的脸颊和鼻子涂成红色，而不是为大脑提供谈话所需的氧气。因为他的生活就是这样。  
“不和我的话，你还想和谁去？Courtney Love？“Izzy不知道他的腿是由于Axl充满欲望的凝视而变得虚弱，还是仅仅因为贫血。  
他可以有一百个理由不同意。首先，他的酒量很差。第二，他的舞跳得更差。此外，他还经常因为音乐太吵、灯光太暗而头疼，他不喜欢熬夜，也不知道现在流行什么音乐。而这一切还需要假设他有精力撑过这个晚上。如果他在去酒吧的路上就晕倒了，那对他的信心可会有很大的帮助呢，呵呵。这都是他为逃避而找的借口。“是的，我……嗯，很乐意。”  
“太好了,甜心。我六点钟来接你。”

星期六下午一点，Izzy在精神崩溃的边缘。他绝望地把衣柜扫荡了四次却还不知道自己在干嘛，他以前觉得还过得去的那些衣服现在看起来丑陋不堪。没办法了，他只好打电话给Duff，Duff祝贺他不再是个懦夫然后说他在四点左右过来，而Izzy应该“在心脏病发作前冷静下来”。现在已经四点二十三了而Izzy还不知道冷静两个字怎么写。  
为了获得平静，Izzy决定缩在公寓的角落里盖条毯子，闭上眼睛不断深呼吸。他有一个多小时的准备时间，应该没问题。这时门铃响了，Izzy几乎吓得魂不附体。原来只是Duff拎着几个购物袋进来，把它们放在床上。  
“天哪Izzy，我知道你在试着过健康的生活，但是你可能得来点安定。”Duff开始打开那些袋子，“我想你的化妆品和衣服都不够用，作为一个好朋友，我帮你买了点东西。”他拿出了一双有着闪亮金属光泽的紫色靴子和一双六英寸高的高跟鞋。  
“我不化妆，”Izzy回答，捡起鞋子看，“这是什么鬼东西？你不会真的指望我穿六英寸的高跟鞋能坚持两分钟吧？”  
“不，那些是我的。”Duff把它们抢了回来。“我没法找到适合你肤色的粉底，所以把钱拿去给自己买了一个礼物。感谢上帝你的皮肤挺好，否则就麻烦了。从你电话里惊慌失措的状态来看，我猜你并没有选好衣服，所以给你选了几套。”  
Duff没能帮他冷静下来。事实上，事情变得更糟了。Izzy试着深呼吸几次，忍住剧烈颤抖的冲动。他早知道今晚会是个灾难。他可能会说些蠢话让自己难堪，或是累得瘫倒在地，然后Axl就会意识到这是在浪费时间。这是他从高中以来得到的唯一一次真正的约会，而他要把它搞砸了。Izzy不是第一次希望他可以他妈的至少有一次表现得正常点。  
“嘿Izzy，”他能听到Duff在说话但完全没听进去，“Izzy你还好吧？你脸色不太好，我们要不要坐下来休息一会儿？”  
“我没事，”Izzy回过神来，试图掩盖他有多糟糕，“你刚刚说什么衣服？”  
“我才不信你没事呢。”Duff把他扯到床边坐下，这对他来说轻而易举，“是什么让你这尊佛动了凡心？“  
Izzy很庆幸Duff还在开玩笑。如果Duff对他启动了安抚治疗模式，他可能就无法保持这种状态了。“如果我把一切都搞砸了怎么办？如果他发现我是个没有朋友，也不知道怎么找乐子的窝囊废怎么办？如果我做了什么蠢事呢？如果我在约会的中途突然筋疲力尽然后晕倒呢？”  
“你有朋友呀！”Duff看起来被冒犯到了，“你他妈的把我当什么了？带着价值50美元的东西，帮你为一次重要的约会做准备的一个陌生人？就因为我恨你？”  
“他要和我去酒吧Duff，你知道这中间有多少可能出错的地方吗？”Izzy捂着脸喊。  
Duff打了他一拳。不是很重，更像是“别像个傻逼一样”的意思。“你今天要出去，开开心心地玩，和那个性感的家伙安排好第二次约会，然后明天早上你要打电话给我告诉我所有限制级的细节。”  
他甚至都没有想过他们能到那一步。但在Izzy的恐慌升级前Duff又开口了，“你很明显是一个人胡思乱想太久了，现在去吃我给你带的酸奶和麦片，因为我猜你早饭后就什么也没吃，然后我们要想办法把你变成全宇宙最性感的嬉皮老头。”  
Duff把所有的购物袋都拆完的时候，Izzy还在慢悠悠地吃着酸奶。Duff拿出了几条黑色牛仔裤和Izzy完全看不懂的一些化妆品，然后狠灌了一口咖啡，开始翻Izzy的衣柜，把那些衬衫扔到一起。翻到一半他停了下来，抽出一件塞到Izzy面前，那是Izzy几年前一时冲动买的oversize蓝白相间冲浪斗篷，买回来后就被压箱底了。“这他妈的是什么?”  
“一件衬衫。”Duff开始狂笑，“我买完就忘了有这件衣服了——你他妈怎么笑成这样？”  
“没什么！”Duff笑出了眼泪，缩成一团，上气不接下气，看起来快笑吐了，“你只是比我想象的更像个嬉皮士！”  
Izzy为他幼稚的朋友感到窒息，“别管那衣服了，快点来帮我！Axl还有58分钟就要来了！”  
“知道啦知道啦，冷静，我会在那之前把你准备好的。”但他依然咯咯笑着。Izzy觉得他烦死了。“要对我有信心。”  
Izzy一边紧张地吃着酸奶，一边看着Duff继续整理他的衣柜。地板上的废弃衣物越来越多。大约十分钟后，Duff退了回来。“嗯，情况比我想象的更可怕。幸好我有先见之明，已经计划好了。”  
然后，Duff走到其中一个购物袋前，拿出一件让Izzy瞬间脸红的衣服。“你打电话来的时候我在Slash那里，他真好，借你这件衬衫。”  
那件衣服的布料——是一种非常透明的黑色蕾丝——在Izzy看来不会比一条丝巾更多，居然还是一件有纽扣的“衬衫”呢，如果Slash或者Duff穿着这个出去玩那他一点都不会惊讶，但他自己绝不会身上只裹着这个就走出家门。而且它看起来一点都不暖和，留不住任何热量。Duff马上看出了Izzy对这件衣服的抗拒，把它放下了。“你先试试我给你买的那几条裤子。如果不合身我们还得拿去退换。”  
“我已经有很多牛仔裤了，”当Duff把他推进浴室去试穿时，Izzy抗议道。  
Duff翻了个白眼：“如果你要打扮成一个四十岁的老妈的话，你确实有很多合适的裤子。”  
这条牛仔裤比Izzy平时穿的要紧多了，他花了几分钟才把内裤弄平整。当他照镜子时，一阵不安涌上心头。牛仔裤的紧绷似乎突出了他的腿像一双筷子的事实，而且裤子的颜色更衬得他像是在棺材里呆了五年。他犹豫了一下，回到卧室，准备告诉Duff他不喜欢那条裤子，但Duff打断了他。  
“天哪Izzy，这种裤子下面不能穿内裤的。”Duff一边说一边把他往浴室里面推。  
“不能穿——Duff ，什么？！”  
“内裤会在这么紧的裤子里留下很怪的褶皱，而且，这样能让你们的约会进展更快。”Duff冲他挑了挑眉毛。Izzy还是感觉很不舒服。  
说震惊都太普通了，Izzy知道他的朋友们经常下半身思考，但他显然并没有意识到他们都在想些什么。为什么有人会心甘情愿地选择不穿内裤!?人们这样做有多久了?不穿内衣变成约会的标准了吗?还有别的什么他不知道的事吗？  
Izzy一瞬间感觉比刚刚更焦虑了，他很快按要求换好了衣服，没有他想象的那么不舒服，但是他依然感觉自己被暴露在大众面前。但他现在穿的这件衬衫够长，所有东西都被遮住了。  
正当他这么想的时候，Duff把门打开一条缝，把那件黑色蕾丝衬衫递给他。“把衬衫也穿上，然后就我们可以开始化妆了，再挑点首饰。”  
这件衬衫就像Izzy预想的那样露，他明白，一个有魅力的人穿这件衣服会显得很性感，但穿在他身上完全暴露了他最讨厌自己身体的几点。深色的蕾丝和牛仔布只能显得他过于苍白，而且似乎在向所有人展现一个事实:他的肌肉几乎为零，身体脂肪更少。他试着平稳自己的呼吸，至少不要换气过度，同时尽可能地用手臂遮住一切，慢慢走出了浴室。  
Duff已经摆了好几种珠宝和化妆品在床上，认真对比着，似乎没有注意到Izzy进来。“呃，你觉得怎么样？”Izzy问他，试图保持清醒。  
他的声音尴尬地哑在了半途，Duff抬头担心地看了看他。然后在Izzy能做任何事之前，他就被一个拥抱包裹住了。他冷静不下来，没用的，思绪和不安感在他的脑海里乱作一团，他几乎要摔倒了。Duff站在旁边拍拍他的背，等待他再次冷静下来。“Izzy，没事，都会好的。”Duff又搂了他一下，“我无法想象Axl看到你穿成这样不会想马上操——呃，吻你，但如果这么穿让你觉得很不舒服，我们可以把衬衫换成T恤和相配的项链，好吗？别担心，我保证你离开这个房间的时候一定美得让人心脏停跳。”  
白T恤也没能很好掩盖他比起一个人来说更像一条长手臂的面条这个事实，而且不管他往下拉多少次，T恤的下摆到裤腰之间总会露出一小段皮肤，但至少比那件蕾丝衬衫好多了。  
“你的耳洞还没闭上吧？”在他们高二的时候Duff不知怎么就说服他凌晨三点的时候在麦卡根家的地下室用安全别针穿了耳洞和鼻洞，这件事就像它听上去一样非常不安全。Izzy对他的鼻洞很满意，但是戴着耳环睡觉总是不太舒服，而且他经常忘记戴。  
Duff选了一条他几个月前在一个艺术展上买的项链，它是由几个大的深棕色纽扣串在一起组成的，还有一条比较细的项链，是各种各样的小木珠串在一起。又选了几只花样各异的手镯和小小的银环耳环。然后他让Izzy再去刷一次牙，这样当他和Axl接吻的时候他就不会闻起来像酸奶。听了这句话，Izzy很想把他满嘴的牙膏喷到Duff的脸上，但是他忍住了。之后Izzy被推坐在椅子上，Duff让他闭上眼睛。  
要信任某人到让他把各种各样的眼线笔和睫毛膏戳到离眼睛这么近的地方对Izzy来说非常困难，即使这个某人是Duff这样的好朋友。Duff不得不多次停下来大喊别眨眼睛了。二十分钟后，那些化妆品都被抹到了他脸上，Duff宣布他的活干完了，让Izzy去照镜子。  
尽管Duff一直在唠叨他的脸很难办，但他其实没有把Izzy完全变成另一个人。Izzy很感激，他不是那种喜欢化妆的人，而且担心化妆品会让他的脸看起来不像自己。显然Duff很懂这点，Izzy能注意到的变化就是他的嘴唇又恢复了血色，眼睛也被仔细地画上了深棕色的眼线。虽然之前Duff大肆嘲笑了Izzy的时尚品味，但他确实知道他在干什么。不过现在他离美得让人心脏停跳还远着呢，Duff又不会魔法，Izzy只希望自己至少看起来不那么令人反感，也许想知道他这种人在Axl这样的漂亮小伙旁边干什么的人会少几个。  
为了让自己从紧张中解脱出来，Izzy看了看时间结果差点今天第五次心脏病发作。还有不到十分钟Axl就要来了。当Duff收拾他的东西时，Izzy疯狂地把他们留在床上的所有衣服和首饰都塞进了他的衣柜。然后他让Duff躲在浴室里，并要求他在他们离开后等十分钟，以防他退缩。Duff告诉他，如果他退缩的话就会有大麻烦了。但Izzy其实并不在乎，他忙着惊慌失措呢。  
六点零一分，门铃响了，Izzy差点叫出声来。他努力无视Duff压低了的笑声，走过去应门，并祈祷着自己的脸不要像他想象的那样红得厉害。为了不让心从喉咙里跳出来，他故意装出冷冰冰的样子。“嗨，Axl，你，呃，你好吗？”  
Axl从头到脚打量了他一番，这让Izzy很想逃走躲起来，或者至少试着把他那件T恤再往下拉那么一点点。然而，他还没来得及这么做，Axl就抓过了他的手吻了一下，然后紧紧握着。“我感觉棒极了！你呢？”


	2. Izzy和他的性感邻居一起去跳舞而且Duff的工作都没有白干

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的notes：不好意思我花了这么久才更新，我生活中很多事在三月都悬而未决，也完全不知道未来会怎么样。我仍然在创作开心的同人这样那些试图逃避现实的人就能多一点盼头。希望你们一切都好，保持社交距离，然后洗手！我还想去八月份的音乐会。

“棒极了”都算是保守的说法。Izzy穿着的那条裤子没有给人留下多少想象空间，而那件白T则露出了一小部分令人遐想的腹部。然后Izzy说了“嗨你好啊”之类的话，Axl则不断提醒自己不要马上变痴汉。于是他试着来了一点他认为的体面的骑士风度：亲吻了Izzy的手背。他觉得Izzy会是那种喜欢来点小浪漫的人。  
Axl必须承认他没有什么约会的计划，他的“计划”在某种程度上依赖于Izzy会比他更了解洛杉矶的夜生活，因为Axl才刚到加州一个半多月。他希望Izzy会喜欢中东食物，因为初步计划是这样的：Axl会带Izzy去他找到的一家卖很好吃的皮塔三明治的小餐馆，叫Halal Guys，再去他知道的唯一一家放的音乐还不错而且能在里面吃三明治的酒吧。再然后，Izzy可能会允许他碰碰T恤下露出来的那一部分……Axl再次提醒自己不要变痴汉。  
Axl逐渐发现Izzy很有趣，虽然早就知道Izzy长得很性感，但他也非常聪明（不是书呆子的那种聪明），不是那种历史宅宅之类的，他很擅长对话，完全知道什么时候应该用什么样的句式和词表达自己。这让他显得更可爱了。Axl和他谈自己遍及全国的无计划旅行，还有他的蠢猫爱玩的恶作剧；Izzy则谈自己弹吉他的事，还有几个朋友提出来的疯狂计划。  
Izzy又咬了一口沙拉三明治，试图专注地听Axl的故事。Axl在说他在科罗拉多州某处的I-70号公路上堵车时，猫从车里跑掉了。他希望Axl带他去的地方不要太远，因为他的腿开始疼了。Axl本身一直在分散他的注意力，Izzy没想到他会穿亮闪闪的黑色皮裤和皮夹克。  
在Axl讲话的时候点头回应，在好笑的地方大笑，适当的时候和他一起骂上两句，Izzy就这样一路压抑着自己的不安来到了酒吧。Axl就像个真正的绅士一样帮他开了门，Izzy内心狂喜。他们很快进门找了个位置坐下，Axl点了两杯啤酒，Izzy不得不假装自己知道IPA是什么东西。就这么坐着感觉很好，Izzy愿意整晚就这么坐在Axl旁边，后来他发现IPA就是“非常苦”的意思，他只喝了几口，都没喝完半杯Axl就要拉他去跳舞。  
Izzy跳舞很烂。他知道如何感受音乐的节奏，明白应该跟着节拍而不是歌词舞动。但从这一刻起他得心应手的部分结束了，尴尬开始。当然，Axl看起来一点都不介意Izzy的自我意识几乎阻止了他做除了来回摇晃一下之外的任何事情。他脸通红，拥挤的跳舞人群、旋转的灯光、太响的音乐，再加上已经筋疲力尽，这些都让他很想走出酒吧。不过Axl看起来玩得很开心，所以Izzy尽力坚持着不要让自己的不适展现出来。  
在他假装跳舞跳了大概四十分钟以后，他的腿站不住了，必须得离开这拥挤的人群，音乐声很响，但是人声更响，他最后不得不对Axl大喊大叫。  
“AXL——”  
“怎么了？”现在音乐换成了一首慢歌，Axl把他拉得更近了，他们几乎是抱在一起。  
虽然Izzy真的很喜欢被Axl抱在怀里，但他也真的需要离开喧闹拥挤的酒吧，呼吸一下新鲜空气，坐下来休息一会儿。“我需要出去一会儿。”  
“嗯?”  
“这里人太多了。我们能出去呆几分钟吗?”Izzy指了指大致的方向，他以为指了那扇门Axl就能懂他的意思了。  
“噢，好啊，当然可以。” Axl看起来对Izzy的提议过于兴奋了，但Izzy并没有注意到这一点。他迫切需要去一个安静点的，没有这么多人的地方。他们跑到了酒吧后面的一个小巷子里，太阳已经落山了，留下一点余晖，街灯和窗户里都透出光来。这里有一扇门，那可能是某种送货入口，下面有几级台阶。这扇门的用途其实并不重要，重要的是它给了Izzy一个能坐下休息的地方。Axl也在他旁边坐下了，Izzy突然又被紧张感席卷了。正常人不会随便离开酒吧去小破巷子里闲逛。估计Axl现在很困惑而且认为他是个彻头彻尾的疯子。但还没等他开口作解释，Axl已经伸过一只胳膊把他搂住了，又抓着他的手在手背上亲了一下。“你到底为什么想来这里，Izzy?”  
“呃……”Izzy大脑当机了，想不出比“我是个没有足够精力去跳一会儿舞的彻头彻尾的loser”更好的解释，而Axl还在，绝对在，盯着他的嘴唇看，这根本没有任何帮助，他从没觉得这么尴尬过。他紧张地舔着嘴唇，Axl的目光似乎在追随他舌头的动作。  
在他胡乱说了些他自己都不信的理由以后，Axl说的话让他震惊了。  
“Izzy，我能亲你吗？”  
“噢，呃行啊，当然，我是说，如果你想的话——”他闭眼深呼吸让自己冷静下来，“请吧。”  
Axl大概只给了他五毫秒的准备时间吧，Izzy把这五毫秒花在绝望地回忆他这辈子得到的那几个可怜的吻是什么样子和思考他该做什么上。然后Axl的双手就捧着他的脸颊了，粗糙的指尖在下颌上摩擦着，嘴唇紧贴着他的——这就和想象中一样美好。那些细密的吻接踵而至，Izzy觉得自己有点太贪心了，他都想要。他不知道他们最后怎么就站起来了，但是Izzy完全沉醉在接吻中了他不想结束。  
墙上粗糙的砖块隔着薄衬衫蹭痛了他的肩膀，这时Izzy突然意识到他正被Axl抵在墙上，手腕被压在头顶上方。他为此吓了一跳，倒抽一口冷气。Axl利用这个机会撬开了他的嘴唇，舌头蹭了蹭他的上颚。这让Izzy大吃一惊，赶紧仰头喘了口气，但他忘记了背后是栋楼，所以他除了把脏辫蹭上了泥土和把他的脖子暴露给Axl之外什么也没做，Axl马上把他拉入了下一个湿吻。  
Axl的吻逐渐下移到了他的锁骨上，手指在他的T恤下摆游移，Izzy这才意识到发生了什么。Axl以为他们到外面来的原因是Izzy想和他……亲热，他还没有尴尬到失去在脑子里和自己交流的能力，那也太好笑了。不是说他不想和Axl亲热……或者做其他事——嗯这样想真是一点都不尴尬呢——但他的自我意识又过热了甚至压制了他做其他任何事情的欲望，压制了他那挤在过紧的牛仔裤里，让他有点不舒服的勃起。  
Axl逐步进攻，他的手指原本是轻轻地压在Izzy的背上的，现在都已经下移到了裤腰下面，把Izzy推向自己。Izzy想知道到底有什么……其他事可做，谢天谢地他没有在这种时候晕倒，但不幸的是（也许也是幸运？），Izzy几乎贴在对方身上，这就意味着Axl的胯部紧贴着他的——操，隔着那层牛仔布和皮革他肯定能感觉到他的勃起，操。  
“嘿。”没人知道Axl的声音是怎么把Izzy从他的自我世界里拔出来的，“Izzy。”  
“Yeahuh?”他可以用一个又性感又聪明的回答混过去，Izzy特别擅长dirty talk，毕竟他那极少的经验和多发的尴尬感就很能说明问题。  
Axl稍稍往后退了点，Izzy拼命抑制自己凑过去的冲动。“你还好吗？你好像有点紧张。”  
他？紧张？哎呀，才没有。Izzy尽力显得放松来隐藏他的恐慌。Axl做的这些事让他前所未有的开心，唯一让他感到紧张的就是他自己脑袋里的那些想法。“噢，对不起，我挺好的，呃我很喜欢你……这样做。”  
“你想继续吗？”  
说不，说不，说不，说不，说不啊。不要再让你自己尴尬了。让你们之间停留在PG级的亲热就够了。你现在已经够快乐了不用再进一步做其他事了。拒绝他就行了。  
“想……”Izzy小声说，希望自己的声音听起来更自信些。然而Axl在他面前跪下的同时，手已经顺着他的大腿往下跑了，掌心的热量就透过牛仔布传过来。他的手又回游到Izzy的裤腰，拇指轻轻拂过牛仔裤和T恤之间的一小块皮肤。Izzy颤抖地呼吸着，试图在Axl的触摸下不要发抖。也许他应该用他的手做点什么，这样当Axl轻盈而细密地亲吻他的腿时，他就不用笨拙地站在那里一动不动。Izzy试图做一个他认为可能表现亲密的手势，用手指梳理Axl的头发，仔细地描摹他的脸庞。Axl看起来很喜欢这样，他甚至发出了一点闷闷的呻吟，然后解开了Izzy的裤子。Izzy的反应是抬头闭上眼这样就不会看到Axl 的反应了，纽扣打开和拉链被拉下的感觉简直让他想尖叫——不知是兴奋还是尴尬作祟，他迅速制止了下一步行动。Axl轻笑起来，Izzy咬着大拇指，担心地向下瞟了一眼。  
“没有内裤？“Axl冲他咧嘴笑笑，手指环上他的阴茎，这一次Izzy没能忍住呻吟。然后他才意识到Axl说了什么，他的脸肯定烧到不正常的温度了。Izzy眨巴着眼睛，试图把思绪从目前让他窒息的快乐迷雾中解脱出来。  
“不是呃……我，” 他无言的挣扎被呻吟声打断了，这时Axl弯下身，舔掉一点前液。“我，那个……”  
“下流。”Axl继续舔他，“我喜欢。”  
Axl的嘴包着他阴茎的感觉太好了，已经完全盖过了他心中的尴尬， Izzy又低头时正好遇上Axl的目光，脸更红了。他的鸡巴上滴着涎水，被Axl樱桃色的嘴唇吞吐着，这绝对是最色情的幻想成真的场面。他开始大声呻吟，那些从他嘴里漏出来的声音最后被压成嘶哑的呜咽。  
Izzy觉得自己要是继续看着Axl肯定坚持不了多久，所以他试图抬头去盯着那些屋顶，抑制自己那些冲动的感情。但这似乎没有多少帮助，因为现在Izzy的全部注意力都集中在了Axl那温暖湿润的嘴给他带来的感官体验上，他的皮肤似乎在微微发热， Axl的一只手摸够了他的腰，正小心翼翼地钻进牛仔裤里。这种感觉让他颤抖，他不由自主地往下瞥了一眼，发现Axl已经把自己的裤子解开了，正忙着用右手给自己撸，同时还在继续给Izzy舔，特别关照它的顶部。Axl的左手轻轻划过Izzy的臀瓣，抵在了入口，Izzy拼命压住自己的尖叫。  
正常情况下，他很少骂脏话。诚然，当Axl在他的阴茎上哼着小曲，指尖小心地擦过他的穴口时，从他嘴里吐出来的词语不会被别人认为粗俗，但是在任何情况下都会让Izzy很不舒服。不知如何，Axl用舔鸡巴的魔法成功删除了他的词汇表，只留下“操”、“请”、“还想要”和“Axl”。Izzy还没搞清楚这是怎么发生的，如果他的脑子没有被爽感占据，他可能会把自己暴打一顿，因为完全找不到任何Axl正在这么做的合理解释。相反，当他看着Axl随着自己的节奏动着脑袋时，他只能轻声咕哝一些粗话，有时只能发出一些无意义的噪音。  
快感随着Axl手指的动作逐渐累积，而他的阴茎也一直被Axl的嘴包裹着。他知道自己快到了，在性欲主宰一切之前，Izzy努力控制住自己，拼命寻找适当的词来和Axl说：“如果你不快点拿出来，我就要射到你喉咙里了。”但他只能发出一些模糊不清的响声，其中一些可能贴近“Axl”和“射”这两个词。然后他双腿打颤，真的射到了Axl嘴里。他听到Axl发出了一些低沉的吞咽声，让他阴茎的敏感度又上了一级，然后他向下看，发现Axl射到了他们脚下那块肮脏的人行道上。  
Axl等了一会儿才站起来，轻轻地和Izzy接吻。如果他还能集中精神，Izzy几乎能从唇齿相交中尝到自己的味道。他们紧紧地贴在一起，Axl温柔地吻着他的嘴唇，Axl的手指轻轻地拨弄着脏辫的末端，Izzy从这些吻之间努力偷着呼吸。  
“嘿,Izzy。”Axl轻声说，抚摸着他的肩膀和后背。“我应该帮你整理一下。”  
他把裤子系好，两人互相打理了一下好让自己看起来不像是在酒吧后巷里打了超爽的一炮，然后Axl拉起他的手亲吻了他的手背。“让我送你回家吗?”Izzy强忍住自己的笑声。“为什么一直表现的这么有骑士风度?”  
“你是在说我其实都是装出来的咯？”Axl装作自己好像被冒犯到了，然后冲他咧嘴笑，“我这么做是因为我猜你会喜欢。”  
Izzy又被他说得脸红，尴尬地低下头。Axl是对的，他确实喜欢。他笨拙地拖着步子，不知道该如何接话。但Axl只是抓住他的手，拉着他朝他们公寓大楼的方向走去，重新找了个话题。当他因为寒冷开始发抖时，Axl给他披上了他的夹克。现在回想起来，在他的腿抖得要命情况下走路回家可能不是一个好主意。但这都是后话了。当时Izzy沉浸在贤者时间中，没有精力去考虑这个。在那朦胧的快感消失之后，他才真正意识到自己是多么的疲惫。但他不想再一次在Axl面前让自己难堪，于是只好忍住腿上一阵阵的疲劳感。公寓大楼已经出现在视野中， Izzy离成功地不让自己出丑已经很近了。然后，那件事情发生了。  
Izzy这辈子有过四次彻彻底底的因过度疲劳引起的突然晕厥。第一次是在他高中的最后一年，那也是他寻求医疗护理的开端；第二次，他独自一人呆在崭新的公寓里，绝望地想站立住，却不小心从墙上扯下了一个毛巾架；第三次是和Slash和Steven在一起，虽然很尴尬，但远不如第四次那么丢脸；第四次，他与Axl的第一次约会时，在离公寓不到一个街区的地方晕倒了。但他没有彻底失去意识，他不幸地保持着清醒，看着Axl的表情从喜悦变为惊恐，上一秒Izzy还走在他的火热约会中下一秒他的脸就无限贴近马路牙子了。  
“我操，Izzy？！你怎么了！？”Axl跪下来查看他的情况，而Izzy只想钻进地缝里。“你还好吗？要不要我叫救护车！？”  
“不，不用。”他拒绝承认自己流泪了。   
Axl还在看着他，担心地皱着眉头：“真的吗?突然晕倒可不太正常。”  
“真的不用。”Izzy的声音戛然而止然后泪水还是流下来了，不论他如何努力地想要忍住，“我只是需要几分钟休息一下，就会好了，真的没事，这只是——”因为他一直流泪所以他说出来的话都很像呜咽，听不清楚。  
说实话，Izzy宁可Axl直接站起来然后走掉。如果他那么做他绝不会怪他的。毕竟谁想和一个甚至都没有精力撑过一场完整的约会的人出去玩呢？但是Axl没有那么做，他在人行道上坐下，让Izzy躺到他的腿上，完全不在乎那些鼻涕眼泪蹭到了他的上衣。然后轻轻地抚摸着Izzy的背，在肩胛骨那一块画着圈，等着他自己平静下来。“我这个问题——”Izzy又差点被情绪击垮而说不下去，“我的身体……就是很难吸收铁，这就意味着我经常会精疲力竭。”  
“不过我已经控制住了，我在服药。”Axl看起来还有点怀疑，Izzy赶紧补了一句。“我今晚稍微有点玩过界了，跳了舞，呃，还有别的那些事。”即使他愿意参与性爱，他还是有点不好意思说出来。  
“去我那儿过夜吧。”Axl突然说，打断了他的抽泣。看着他的表情，Axl解释说：“你像那样突然倒下去真的很可怕，我只想确定你一切都好，Izzy。”  
Izzy以为，当他同意 了和Axl一起过夜之后，他们会继续坐在马路牙子上直到他有力气再站起来。所以当Axl突然把他抱起来，开始往公寓方向走的时候，他绝对发出了一些混乱的怪声。令人惊讶的是，前台小姐就好像没看到Axl把他扛在肩上走进去一样。  
即使Izzy一再说明他已经“能走了，快把我放下来“，Axl也一直把他抱到他们房间门口的走廊上。Axl借了他一件T恤和一条运动裤当睡衣穿，尽管Izzy抗议说这完全没必要因为他的公寓就在四英尺开外。但他的抗议总归没什么用。Izzy自己也想穿着Axl的睡衣就像Axl想看Izzy穿他的睡衣一样。被照顾的感觉还不错，特别是他最后在Axl的怀抱中入眠的部分。  
当第二天中午Izzy回到自己的公寓的时候，他有五个未接来电。第一个来自喝醉的Steven，祝他约会顺利。第二个告诉他，他赢得了去巴哈马的免费航行，他所要做的就是输入他的姓名、生日和社保号码。接下来的三个电话都是越来越失去耐心的Duff打来的，询问进展如何。出于愧疚，Izzy决定打电话给Duff，因为他答应过Duff要告诉他所有“限制级细节”。电话响了好久Duff才接起来。还没等Izzy开口，他就来了一句：“那么，给那位Hottie McHotface和他的舌头打个分吧，一到十?”


End file.
